In the field of recombinant protein production, increasing expression of a transfect gene is a fundamental priority during cell line development. Improving transcription, translation, protein folding and secretion are all targets of intense research to increase titers of the heterologous protein.
Regardless of methods used in the past, there exists a need in the art to provide better methods for recombinant protein production that increase yield of the desired protein.